The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland/Credits
Opening Credits *A Nelvana Production *"The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland" *Based on the Characters Created by: Lewis Carroll, Linda Edwards, Muriel Fahrion, Elena Kucharik, Dave Polter, Tom Schneider, Ralph Shaffer, Clark Wiley *Story by: Peter Sauder *Screenplay by: Susan Snooks, John De Klein *Songs Written & Performed by: John Sebastian *Score by: Patricia Cullen *"Rise & Shine" **Performed by - Natalie Cole **Music & Lyrics by - Maribeth Soloman **Arranged by - Micky Erbe *Creative Consultants: Jack Chojnacki, Harvey Levin *Care Bears Character Development Supervised by: Ralph Shaffer, Linda Edwards, Tom Schneider *Supervising Editor: Rob Kirkpatrick *Picture Editor: Evan Landis *Director of Animation: John Laurence Collins *Supervising Producer: Lenora Hume *Producers: Michael Hirsh, Patrick Loubert, Clive A. Smith *Director: Raymond Jafelice Ending Credits *Executive Story Editor: Patrick Loubert *Coordinating Producer: Heather Walker *Line Producer: Stephen Hodgins *Production Supervisor: Dale Cox *Unit Manager: Richard Pimm *Unit Director: David Marshall *Cast: **Bob Dermer - Grumpy Bear **Eva Almos - Swift Heart Rabbit **Dan Hennessey - Brave Heart Lion/Dum **Jim Henshaw - Tenderheart Bear **Marla Lukofsky - Good Luck Bear **Luba Goy - Lots-A-Heart Elephant **Keith Knight - White Rabbit **Tracey Moore - Alice **Colin Fox - Wizard **John Stocker - Dim/Cheshire Cat **Don McManus - Caterpillar **Elizabeth Hanna - Queen of Hearts **Alan Fawcett - Flamingo **Keith Hampshire - Mad Hatter/Jabberwocky **Alyson Court - Princess **Mel Blanc - Animals/Dinah **Jack Angel - Robots **Rodger Bumpass - Cards *Voice Director: Rob Kirkpatrick *Casting Director: Arlene Berman *Casting Assistant: Deborah Patz *Additional Scenes: Heather MacGillvray *Care Bears Characters Developed by: Penne Bender, Ingrid Koepcke, David Polter, Robyn Hill, Ernie Ruder, Tom Jacobs, Esther Narosny, Judi Schuman, Elena Kucharik *Design: Alan Bunce, Charlie Bonifacio, Charles Bastein, Robin Budd, Eric Chu, Ross Campbell, John Flagg, Anthony Van Bruggen *Unit Art Director: Wayne Gilbert *Art Directors: Gabe Csakany, Kim Cleary *Storyboard: Raymond Jafelice, Arna Selznick, Sam Dixon, John Van Bruggen, John Flagg, Eric Chu, Tom Nesbitt, Jim Craig *Layout Director: Arna Selznick *Layout Supervisors: Bob Cowan, John Van Bruggen *BG Styling: Clive Powsey *Special Effects: CORE Animated Effects *Graphics: Kim Cleary *Post Production Manager: Steve Fraser *Sound Editor: Mac Holyoke *Supervising Music Editing: Segue Music · Jeff Carson *Music Editors: Gordon Kidd, Charles Paley *Supervising Editor: Richard Bond *Dialogue Editor: Tammy Fearing *Dialogue Recorded at: Warner Hollywood Studios *Foley Editor: Christopher Flick *Foley Recording Mixer: Don White *Supervising Foley Artist: Gary A. Hecker *Foley Artists: Andy Malcolm, Peter McBurnie, John Roesch, Joan Rowe *Foley Recording: TAJ Soundworks · Greg Orloff, Carolyn Tapp *Additional Foley Recording: Pathé Services Sound Studios *ADR Recorded at: Buzzy's Recording Studios, Mayflower Recording *ADR Editors: Morten Folmer Nielsen, Thomas Whiting *ADR Mixer: Tom J. O'Connell *ADR Dialogue Engineers: Howard London, Tom Mgrdichian *ADR Recordist: Morten Folmer Nielsen *Re-recording Mixers: Steve Purdy, Tony van den Akker, David E. Fluhr *Supervising Re-recording Mixer: Michael C. Casper *Additional Re-recording Mixers: John T. Reitz, David E. Campbell, Gregg C. Rudloff *"Final Mix" Re-recording Mixer: Gary Coppola *"Predub" Re-recording Mixers: Bill Rowe, Ray Merrin *Layout Artists: Jeff Dickson, John Flagg, Brian Lee, Barbara Massey, Dave Pemberton, Carol Bradbury, Rick Allen, Robert Rivard, Bob Smith, Armen Melkonian, Tim O'Halloran, George Elliott, Rick Corrigan, Chris Labonte, John Yee, Brigit Pollanen, Ken Hancock, Glen Chadwick, Wendy Harrison, Marie Carter, Tony Iacobelli, Mark Marren, Anthony Van Bruggen, Scott Bennett, Jerry Benninger, Sam Dixon, John Guertin, Howard Lonn, Debra Pugh *Layout Assistants: Faye Hamilton, Karen Kewell, Rick Marshall, Kathleen Melville, Mike Volkhammer, Royce Langford, Mary Lyons, Rob Sadler, Tony Tarantini, Paul Bouchard *Animators: Robin Budd, Ken Stephenson, Gary Hurst, Andy Bartlett, Gerry Fournier, Niall Johnston, Shawn Sells, Cynthia Ward, Jan Tillcock, Charlie Bonifacio, Shane Doyle, Scott Glynn, Greg Court, Michelle Houston, Woong Cheon Jang, David Simmons, Bill Zeats, Steve Whitehouse, Doug Flockhart, Trevor Keen *Assistant Animators: Willy Ashworth, Steve Fitch, John Hill, Rick Marshall, Charles Bastien, Ross Campbell, Tony Egizil, John Pagan, Faye Hamilton, Karen Kewell, Don Chretien, Beverly Lehman, Debra Pugh, Christopher Green, Brian Lee, Debra Armstrong, Lynn Reist, Irene Couloufis, Ken Hancock, Alan Knappett, Ted Ravn, Genevieve Selby *Colour Design: Mary Eklund, Thomas King, Glen Binmore, Lesley Headrick *Development Coordinators: Lisa Ratke, Karyn Booth Chadwick, Jan Steele Moffat *Production Assistants: Nancy Shenton, Paul Hogarth, Steve Chadwick, Atul Rao, Don Chretien *Editors: John Baktis, Stephanie Crawford, Eric Hurlbut, Phil Stilman, Stephen Hudecki, Melodie Long, Keith Traver, Helen Watson *Cutting Room Assistants: Glenn Barna, John Hektor, Michael Munn, Peter Branton, Erica Jaudzens, Annelli Samuel, Kenneth Bruinsma *Transfer and Recording Technician: Mike Reid *Sound Recordist: Philip Rogers *Supervising Music Producer: David Greene *Associate Music Producer: Scott McCrorie *Musical Director: Eugene Martynec *Score Orchestrated and Conducted by: Milton Barnes *Lead Orchestrated by: Nicholas Raine *Music Consultant: David Newman *Supervising Orchestrated by: Alexander Courage, Brad Dechter *Additional Orchestrated by: Frank Bennett, Mark McKenzie, Greig McRitchie, Angela Morley, Don Nemitz, Conrad Pope, Herbert W. Spencer *Music Copyists: Vic Fraser, Mark Graham *Music Librarian: Jo Ann Kane *Music Preparations: Lisa Donovan Lukas, Steven L. Smith, Joe Zimmerman *London · Orchestra Contractors: Tonia Davall, Isobel Griffiths, Mike Markman *Hollywood · Orchestra Contractors: Sandy DeCrescent, Ken Watson *Music Scoring Mixers: Robert Fernandez, Shawn Murphy *Music Recordist: Eric A. Thomlinson *Additional Music Scoring Mixed and Recorded by: Alan Snelling *Music Recorded at: EMI Studios *Music Mixed at: Group IV Scoring Facility, Warner Brothers Scoring Stage *Music Performed by: The National Philharmonic Orchestra and The Hollywood Symphony Orchestra *London · Orchestra Leader: Sidney Sax *Hollywood · Orchestra Leader: Bernard "Buddy" Rich *Music Engineer: Greg Fulginiti *Assistant Music Engineer: Mirek Stiles *Songs and Score **"Rise and Shine" ***Vocals by: Natalie Cole ***Produced by: David Greene **"Has Anybody Seen this Girl?" and "Wonderland" ***Vocals by: John Sebastian **"Mad About Hats" ***Vocals by: Keith Hampshire **"The King of Wonderland" ***Vocals by: Colin Fox ***Written by: John Sebastian ***Produced by: John Sebastian & David Greene *End Title Songs and Score **"Eating with the Care Bear Family" ***Vocals by: Bob Dermer & John Stocker ***Written by: John Sebastian ***Produced by: John Sebastian & David Greene **"Remember to Use Your Heart" ***Performed by: John Stocker ***Written by: John Sebastian ***Produced by: John Sebastian & David Greene *Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Album Available on: MCA Records Compact Discs and Cassettes *Negative Cutting: Catherine Rankin, Cathy Nicolaichuk *Synthesizer Sound Effects: John Hazan, Peter Goodale *Studio Services: The Film House Group, Mars Studios, Eastern Sound, Manta Sound, Multitrack Recording Systems, Film Opticals of Canada Limited *Color Timer: Ricardo Olivero *Production Financing: Middlefield Entertainment Group *Animation Production in association with: Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. *Animation Director: Bunis · Yang Chi-Chang *Color by Deluxe® *Prints by Technicolor® *Dolby Stereo® in Selected Theatres *Approved No. 28706 Motion Picture Association of America *This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *Care Bears Characters and Designs Copyright © 1987 Those Characters From Cleveland, Inc. · Motion Picture Copyright © 1987 Bears in Wonderland Limited Partnership · Music Copyright © 1987 Nelvana Limited · All Rights Reserved Closing Logos *Nelvana Category:Credits